Búsqueda oscura
by RobinFleur194
Summary: La había visto en acción, fría y desprovista de sentimientos hacia la vida de sus adversarios. Era calculadora y peligrosa. Como él salvo por el hecho de que él no mataba por un motivo en concreto. Pero ahora se enfrentaban a algo muy diferente: el amor.


Una historia bastante más violenta que las que suelo escribir, pero espero que no desmerezca la pena :) Ya la tenía escrita y ahora la subo a petición de mi buena lectora y amiga (sí, ya eres amiga xD) **Uzumaki-neechan**.

¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OC.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Frío<strong>

Plic, ploc, ploc.

Plic, ploc, plic.

Plic, ploc…

Pocas cosas eran las que a aquellas alturas todavía le hacían darse cuenta de que aún respiraba y su corazón latía, de que el tiempo aún pasaba por él y de que la tortura en que se había convertido su vida en los últimos días no había terminado aún. Y el sonido que producían las gotas de agua al chocar contra el frío suelo de aquella mazmorra era una de ellas.

Plic, ploc… El sonido de fondo no paraba, aumentando su desesperación. Aquel silencio no podía ser bueno, nunca lo era, ya que en cuanto aquella paz se rompía, la tortura comenzaba. En definitiva, nada de su vida valía ya la pena conservar. Ni siquiera sus hueso, pues la mayoría ya estaban fragmentados por tantas zonas que le resultarían inservibles hasta para arrastrarse como una lombriz hacia la huída. Aunque hacía mucho que se había resignado a acabar allí sus días.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero un intenso dolor le recordó que su verdugo se los había golpeado horas atrás. ¿Horas? ¿O habían sido días? ¿Tal vez semanas? ¿O quizás sólo minutos? No lo sabía. Hacía ya demasiado desde que el tiempo había perdido todo sentido para él. Lo único que le ayudaba a ver que los segundos pasaban era que sus heridas se cerraban a la par que otras eran abiertas sobre las cicatrices recién formadas.

Se permitió suspirar y sintió con horror que aún sangraba por la boca, aunque… ¿por qué parte del cuerpo no estaría sangrando? También había perdido la cuenta de aquel dato.

Unos pasos se entremezclaron con el sonido de las goteras del sótano en el que permanecía preso. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró entreabrir su ojo izquierdo, el único con el que aún podía ver, aunque fuese, las siluetas de la sala.

Y de nuevo sintió un estremecimiento.

¿Qué había sido de toda su fuerza y valor? ¿De su determinación, coraje, carisma y tozudez? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que en algún momento de su vida había sido? Ya no estaba. Su verdugo se había encargado hábilmente de hacerlo desaparecer. Ahora ya no quedaba más que un hombre asustado que únicamente ansiaba volver a ver la luz del sol, aunque sabía bien que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Una vez más, aquella figura delgada y de estatura media se paró junto al tocadiscos de la entrada, encendiéndolo, haciendo que la música clásica que tan bien se conocía ya inundase la sala, retumbando en cada pared. Trató de enfocar. Como era habitual, aquella persona vestía de negro de arriba abajo, y era imposible distinguir si retrataba de un hombre o una mujer, pues llevaba una sudadera ancha negra sobre unos vaqueros pitillos negros también. Aunque iba descalza. Unos pies arañados aunque delgados, que dejaban a la vista la palidez de su piel.

Al ritmo de la música, observó al encapuchado acercarse a su pequeña bolsa y un estremecimiento de puro terror le recorrió la espina dorsal. "Otra vez no" pensó. Pero para su alivio, el verdugo se giró hacia el otro preso, una mujer que había sido capturada poco antes que él. Era como presenciar la más cruel personificación del diablo. Al mismo ritmo lento y agradable de la música que sonaba, el encapuchado deslizaba un bisturí médico por la piel de la mujer presa, mientras que ésta era completamente incapaz de defenderse. La sangre de sus heridas corría por su cuerpo hasta acabar goteando sobre el suelo donde, poco a poco, el charco que formaba aquel cálido líquido carmesí se iba agrandando conforme más cortes eran abiertos.

La escuchó gritar y tuvo que tragar saliva, que se mezcló con la sangre que corría por su garganta. Era una mujer, ¡la otra presa era una mujer! Y ni por esas el verdugo mostraba piedad. Los alaridos de dolor de la mujer inundaron pronto la habitación y distinguió las salpicaduras de sangre que bañaban el rostro de la pobre víctima. Eran las mismas que tenía él.

No pasó mucho rato, tal vez quince minutos, cuando la música cesó y también todo tipo de movimiento por parte de su compañera de torturas. Giró el rostro y se cruzó con la verde mirada semidescubierta de su verdugo, quien se quitó el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto mientras se arrodillaba ante el cadáver de la mujer. Su garganta se quedó seca y tragó la poca saliva que pudo encontrar en su propia boca.

La larga melena negra y levemente ondulada de su verdugo cayó a ambos lados de su rostro, perfilando su mirada verdosa y dándole un aspecto siniestro y seductor.

- Ella no quiso cooperar conmigo. ¿Querrás tú? – Por Dios, si hasta su voz sonaba suave, pensó el pobre apresado.

Él no respondió, aún seguía mudo de espanto. Era, su verdugo era… apenas una mujer, una adolescente mejor dicho, pues no tendría más de 18 años y… ¿ya era capaz de semejantes asesinatos? ¿De tales torturas? ¿Qué había hecho la vida de ella?

La joven pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque alzándose y separándose del cuerpo de su última víctima, se acercó a él. Por primera vez, su mirada no iba cargada de determinación, sino más bien… de lástima. La joven alzó una mano y le acarició la dañada mejilla con dulzura.

- No sufras. Todo puede acabar rápido si colaboras conmigo, no quiero… – una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro – crearte sufrimiento innecesario a estas alturas.

El miedo se apoderó de él. Los suaves labios rosados de ella advertían del final inminente tras sus palabras, únicamente le estaba dando a elegir dos opciones: sufrir, o sufrir menos.

- ¿Qué…? – Tosió sangre, su garganta estaba casi completamente rajada – ¿Qué quieres… saber?

Ella volvió a sonreír, siniestramente esta vez.

- Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, marine. Espero que tú tengas mejor memoria que tu compañera.

- ¿Ella también… era…? – No pudo continuar hablando y empezó a toser sangre.

- ¿Marine? Sí, todos los que estábais aquí lo erais.

Eran. Ya no lo eran más. Cerró el ojo, derrotado, consciente de que no volvería a salir con vida de donde fuese que estaba retenido. "Igual que los demás" pensó con amargura.

- ¿Quién eres? – logró balbucir.

Otra sonrisa divertida en el increíblemente dulce rostro de ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Quiero saber a manos de quién… voy a morir.

Algo metálico brilló en la mano de la joven. Un bisturí. Su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de que un intenso dolor le recorriese, obligando a su mente a desconectar del resto de su cuerpo.

- Créeme. Allí donde te voy a enviar… hay muchos que ya lo saben – murmuró ella, mientras acertaba con la punta del afilado bisturí en el corazón del muchacho.

Para el marine todo se volvió negro, y para ella… rojo.

* * *

><p>- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que nosotros, descendientes de los Creadores, tengamos un traidor en nuestros dominios?<p>

- Bueno, señor, nadie ha dicho que sea uno de ustedes, sino que podría tratarse de alguien de la guardia o…

- ¡O nada! ¡Quiero el problema resuelto desde YA!

- S–sí señor Roswald, en seguida me pongo en ello, señor.

El señor Sei, Tenryuubito, Noble Mundial anciano y padre de dos hijos, Charlos Sei y Shalulia Sei, estaba enfadado. Y aquello no podía ser bueno.

El pobre hombre que había sufrido el mal trago de tener que darle la noticia de un impostor entre los Tenryuubitos salió corriendo de la sala, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Tan centrados estaban esos tipos en ellos mismos que no eran capaces de darse cuenta de cuándo aparecía un nuevo Tenryuubito impostor entre ellos? Eso parecía. Suspiró pesadamente mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos y se adentraba en otro de los dormitorios importantes de Mariejoa.

- ¿Se–señorita Leiya?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, temeroso, pues no era habitual en sus "amos" el tratar bien a los que ellos consideraban inferiores.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Exigió una voz femenina desde la otra puerta de la sala, que daba al servicio.

- Yo… tal y como vos dijisteis… hemos confirmado la existencia de un traidor entre… ustedes.

- ¿Y? ¿Le habéis atrapado ya?

- N–no señorita, aún no, pero…

- Entonces no sé qué haces aquí aún. Un traidor entre los Tenryuubitos es demasiado arriesgado. ¡Vuelve al trabajo!

La joven salió del baño, vestida únicamente con una bata blanca y el pelo negro impecable suelto en ondas suaves hasta la cintura. Iba descalza y sus pies estaban recubiertos por crema.

Ella le enfocó con su verde mirada.

- ¿Quieres algo más? Tengo que bajar a Sabaody con mis primos y mi tío Roswald.

- No señora, lamento haberos importunado.

Y cerrando la puerta, se alejó de la habitación con más preguntas que respuestas. Era tan diferente a los demás Nobles Mundiales… Calculadora y fría, era imposible no sentirse atraído por su belleza sin acabar muerto. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a bajar las escaleras del inmenso palacio hasta la entrada, desde donde descolgó un Den–Den Mushi.

Ese asunto del traidor debía ser investigado por la Marina.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? He oído que varios Nobles Mundiales deambulan hoy por Sabaody. Seguro que acabarán viniendo a esta casa de subastas.<p>

- En ese caso veremos algo interesante, Killer.

A simple vista, el grupo de "Piratas de Kidd" que se situaba junto a la entrada del edificio, destacaba soberanamente a la vista, pues el resto de los presentes a la subasta eran Nobles bien vestidos y un esaso grupo de "Piratas Heart". Pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Nunca les había importado en realidad la opinión de la gente. Si pensaban como ellos les eran indiferentes, y si pensaban desigual, entonces acababan muertos. Así de simple, no había vuelta de hoja.

La subasta comenzó puntualmente con algunos individuos no muy llamativos, como un esclavo hijo de otros esclavos o una doncella. El espectáculo en sí no era gran cosa, lo realmente impactante y desagradable era ver cómo aquellas personas gastaban su dinero en esclavos que ni siquiera necesitaban, únicamente lo hacían por sentirse superiores al resto y divertirse. Era lastimoso.

Tal y como Killer había predicho, poco después de su llegada los miembros de la banda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja hicieron su aparición y, tras ellos, dos Tenryuubitos acompañados por varios esclavos.

- Parece que mi hermano Charlos aún no ha llegado - dijo la mujer.

El anciano hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Eso es porque se empeña en ir montado sobre un humano. Debería usar un hombre-pez, son más fuertes.

Caminaron con aire de superioridad hasta que les acomodaron en sus asientos. Kidd sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras les seguía con la mirada y observaba las reacciones del resto de Nobles.

- Estoy en contra de la pureza de las clases superiores... Es porque el mundo está en manos de basura como ellos que los piratas parecemos humanos, ¿es que no se dan cuenta? A ver, no es que nosotros seamos precisamente buena gente, pero al menos tenemos nuestro corazón... ¿No, Killer?

- Tienes razón - asintió el rubio.

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Podéis comprar lo que veáis interesante, chicos - dijo siniestramente.

La subasta continuó con normalidad hasta que entró en escena el producto número 15 y Charlos Sei, otro Tenryuubito, entraba por la puerta.

- Ya sólo falta vuestra prima - murmuró Roswald mientras el capitán pirata, el número 15, comenzaba a sangrar sobre el escenario.

El público comenzó a gritar alterado y el presentador Disco tuvo que correr las cortinas del escenario para tapar aquel desastre. Mientras el público se calmaba de nuevo y los de la subasta preparaban a la sirena para venderla, una figura encapuchada se coló por una de las puertas laterales del edificio, sentándose en la última fila en una de las esquinas de las filas de asientos. Pero nadie reparó en ella. Con un suspiro de resignación, la persona encapuchada se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel banal espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todo de lo que se hablaba en el pequeño archipiélago Sabaody era del incidente ocurrido en la casa de subastas del groove 1 entre la familia Sei y los "Sombrero de Paja".<p>

La llegada del Almirante Kizaru y su flota había causado un gran pánico entre los piratas, pero ahora que ya se habían retirado, la mayoría de bandas se quedaban un par de días más a la espera de que comenzase la Guerra del Gobierno Mundial contra los piratas de Shirohige y poder ver así la retransmisión de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace en directo.

Mirándose al espejo por última vez antes de darse el visto bueno y estar segura de que no llamaría la atención, una figura femenina abandonaba la habitación de una de las posadas de la zona sin ley del archipiélago. Era muy consciente de que si algún pirata la descubría estaría acabada, y de que si algún marine o familiar se la encontraba, harían muchas preguntas. Preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

Antes de elegir unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes verdes, la joven de ojos verdes se había asegurado de dejar su larga melena negra completamente suelta y libre de la laca que utilizaban los Tenryuubitos para peinarse hacia arriba el pelo. Con un par de brazaletes en un brazo y una bolsa no muy grande a la espalda, casi parecía una más. Pero aquel que la conociese, sabría que ella era Leiya, sobrina de Roswald Sei y Noble Mundial. Pero sobretodo, si alguien le abriese la bolsa que llevaba, se encontraría con decenas de cuchillos y cada uno de ellos manchado con la sangre de alguien diferente.

Pero claro, nadie va por la vida inspeccionando a las personas, por lo que la joven podía estar tranquila sabiendo que nadie la molestaría. O eso creía, se dijo a sí misma cuando ya estaba sentada en la barra de una siniestra taberna, ya que no contaba con los piratas borrachos.

El tipo en cuestión iba muy subido de tono, con las mejillas rojas y la baba cayéndole por la barbilla en señal de tener encima una borrachera mayúscula. El hombre del bar le había regañado varias veces por molestarla, pero el tipo no hacía más que volver una y otra vez al tema.

Leiya comenzaba a pensar que los seres humanos realmente eran despreciables. Por supuesto, ella se sabía superior al borracho y a cualquiera ya que era una Tenryuubito, su mentalidad podía ser fría y calculadora, pero había sido educada con aquella psicología y así era como había crecido. Apoyando el codo izquierdo sobre la barra y su mejilla sobre la mano, con la mano derecha rebuscó rápidamente en el interior de uno de loa bolsillos de su bolsa antes de golpear al borracho entre ceja y ceja con un objeto plateado. El hombre gritó mientras caía al suelo tratando de quitarse el bisturí de la frente con las manos, pero un disparo llegó antes. Ante la mirada impasible de la joven que sujetaba el arma apuntando a su pecho, los ojos del borracho perdieron su brillo y su respiración se cortó en el acto. La sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo de rojo carmesí.

Leiya escuchó movimiento por detrás, pero no le interesaba. Miró al tabernero con expresión aburrida mientras dejaba el arma aún humeante sobre la barra.

- Relléname la jarra - ordenó.

El hombre no se atrevió a contradecirla. Mientras el tipo del bar le servía su pedido, la mirada de la joven había sido atrapada por otra tan arrogante y fría como la suya. Una mirada que mostraba el gusto que su dueño había sentido al presenciar aquel espectáculo. Tomando la jarra con una mano, Leiya se levantó sin pagar y salió por la puerta de la taberna.

Nadie, ni los camareros ni el dueño, se molestó en tratar de impedírselo, no después de lo que habían presenciado. Una sonora carcajada retumbó entre las paredes de aquel lúgubre lugar.

- ¿Qué opinas, Killer?

- Que ya te has decidido - comentó el rubio mientras echaba hacia atrás su silla y se recostaba contra la pared.

El pelirrojo no se molestó en negarlo.

- Pongámosla a prueba. Es posible que pronto tengamos a una novata a bordo.

Antes de volver a beber, vio a la chica pasar por delante de la ventana en dirección al muelle y sonrió. Parecía que acababa de toparse con algo realmente interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


End file.
